Another Wonder
by VerdiTheTRex
Summary: Auggie finds the Lost Cities, and no one likes him at Foxfire. Will Sophie and her friends befriend him? *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Okay, so this is a Wonder-Keeper crossover. Don't you think it's kind of weird, combining Keeper of the Lost Cities and Wonder, since they have basically** ** _nothing_** **in common? I do! But I'm still doing it! I'm just hoping to start writing Fanfiction again. This is going to be kind of weird since I usually don't write in first person, so here goes!**

 **Chapter One**

 **August's POV**

" _Another_ one?" I complained. This was the fifth note I'd found this week! At first I was like, "Whoa, this is creepy!" But now I'm just like ,"Oh, another note. That's _great_."

I guess I'm almost used to those slightly scary notes, like I'm almost used my slightly scary face. Well, what some _other_ people think is slightly scary (yes, I'm looking at Julian).

The notes would say stuff like, _you don't belong_ or _you're not the only one_. I'm guessing they, whoever "they" are, are talking about my face. But I know that there's others like me. It's just that it's incredibly unlikely that you'll be like me, _after_ you get two incredibly unlikely genes that cause some weird mutation at birth and then you'll have many surgeries to make you look a little more normal, and then some other things will happen when you have more surgeries and blah blah blah. The point is that it's like, what did I say? Doubly incredibly unlikely that you'll look like me.

Anyway, I took this note, which was in the pantry, and read it. Why can't I peacefully get a snack, and peacefully eat it after I get it? This isn't right!

It said to go to Beecher Prep (well, it's gonna be a while until I _don't_ have to go the Beecher Prep. It's my school for goodness sake! Do you really have to remind me that school is starting in a week?) and look in my locker for their "gift" and another note. I doubt that it would be good in any way. They were probably trying to kidnap me or something. I decided that it was time to go to my parents.

"Thank you for showing us this Auggie." Mom said. "This is important. Something could've happened if you'd followed the note!

"Yeah," Dad added. "You could've thought summer was over!" We all burst out laughing but Mom.

Mom glared at Dad. "This could be serious, Nate. How did someone get into our house? And what if someone was waiting for him?"

"Don't be silly." Dad said. "It was probably from a friend that came over or something. Maybe Jack wanted to meet him there during school."

"Wouldn't the note have said when to meet there if it was a friend? And come to think of it, I don't remember someone coming over recently, so I've been in the pantry a lot ever since the last time one of his friends came over.

Now they were talking like I wasn't even there. That was my cue to slink out of the room and let them talk their adult talk. But then Dad had this blank look on his face, and it seemed like he wasn't really there. Then he turned to me, still with that distant look on his face, and said,"C'mon, Auggie. Let's go check it out." His voice sounded like him, but I knew it wasn't. He wouldn't just decide to do something Mom was _just_ having an argument with him about!

I followed Dad to the front door, but on the way we bumped into Via. Like, really _ran into_ her. Dad was just walking towards her, not even hesitating before he slammed into her, and then I bumped into Dad, and then we were all sprawled out on the ground. But Dad just stood up, brushed himself off and walked out of the door without even looking back. Via gave me a _what the heck is going on?_ look, but I just shrugged. It's not like I know what's going on! Why's she asking me? One second Dad's joking around, and the next he's leading me to who knows where. I mean, he said that we're going to school, but… it's not him. Plus, it's summer! Dad like, _just_ said that. The real him said that… now I'm talking like he's a clone or something. I mean, he _could_ be, like maybe some ancient alien race from Mars swapped him out as we were talking and they need him for experiments and — sorry, I guess I'm crazy. I watched _Star Wars_ again last night. The _whole_ thing. Hmm… maybe the aliens could be like Jawas? Don't they like sabotaging things? I guess not… They were good, right? And did I say that he was a clone, like the clone troopers? That's funny. Sorry, I'm rambling again.

Me and Dad get into the car before Mom comes running out of the house to stop us. I don't know why we're taking the car though. Beecher Prep is like, three blocks away!

Dad doesn't say a word to me the whole ride. Well, it was only a minute or something, but usually he jokes around or sings to the radio. Our favorite song came on the radio, and he didn't even bother smiling in the rear view mirror! Now something's _really_ wrong with him.

When we arrive, there's only a couple cars in the parking lot. Do the teachers have to be there a week before school? I thought they only come the day of! Or maybe they come the day before. I don't know! But the point is, the place is pretty much empty. There wasn't anyone to stop Dad.

Dad leads me straight to the lockers, and opens my locker. I forgot I gave him my code! If I had followed the "don't tell anyone your locker combination" rule, then he wouldn't have known how to open it! Come to think of it, I'm not sure I told him which locker mine was.

Before I can find a logical explanation, Dad reaches into the locker and pulls out a clear crystal-ish thing and hands it to me. It has a note on it. I hold it up to the light coming from the window since the lights weren't on (wait, the doors weren't locked when Dad opened them! That's strange). When the light hit the crystal, a blinding light wrapped itself around me just as Dad seemed to snap out of his daze. I screamed as loud as I could. He looked at me just as the light seemed to pull me away, and shock sunk into his features. Then the light pulled me completely away from him, and his panicked expression faded from view.

 **(A/N) Hey there! Thanks for reading this far! Sorry for leaving if anyone read my fanfics. But do you like this? I hope you do! See you!**

 **-Verdi**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hi guys! (Or person that's reading… I don't know if I even have any readers!) I don't have much to say, so… Heres the RR.**

 **RR:**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Ikr, I love them both too! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Let's go!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sophie's POV**

"Ugh, do I _have_ to come here every day?" I asked. Yesterday, Elwin saw that my cells were very traumatized and now wants a checkup every day. Especially since my cells were the same today, _and_ he had treated me yesterday.

"Yes you do, Sophie." Elwin replied. "Unless you want me to sedate you every day and carry you here, then I recommend coming to your checkups."

"Can you even do that?" I asked. "How are you gonna find me?" He wouldn't know where I am every day, would he?

"Trust me Sophie, I have a _lots_ of sources."

"Fine." I grumble. This was going to earn a lot of teasing from Keefe. He already thinks I go to Elwin every day for an emergency, so when I have an emergency after a checkup, I'll have to go _twice_ to Elwin in a day. I think that'll ties us for the Most Elwin Visits in One Day contest.

After Elwin shined a dozen different lights into my eyes and ears, he finally lets me go. As he closed the door behind me, I hear a loud _thump_ and then a high pitched scream. I'm thinking, _is someone pranking him?_ But at the same time, _whose scream was that?_

I rush back into the Healing Center, to find a human-y dressed boy laying on the floor with his face to the ground, and a petrified Elwin studying the boy.

There were hundreds of thoughts swimming through my mind, I chose, out of all of them, "Whose scream was that?"

Elwin was recovering from his shock, but I don't understand why he was still hesitating to check on the boy. He's the doctor here! But then the boy rolled to his side and I saw his face. I feel really bad for saying this, but… there was something wrong with his face. I'm not being mean!

I guess that living in the Lost Cities made me used to the perfect faces and… yeah. Elves never had birth defects or anything, but maybe they can just fix them. Oh my gosh, now it sounds like I'm saying that it's weird to be deformed. I assure you, that is _not_ what I said.

Anyways, the kid groaned and opened his eyes groggily. Then his eyes snapped right open when he realized he was in some Healing Center. "Mom? Dad?" His eyes sped around quickly.

His eyes finally landed on me, then Elwin. He took one look at our strange clothes and I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"Who are you?" He asked, still looking around wildly. I waited for Elwin to speak since he's the adult here, but he was still frozen in shock. I guess elves don't have birth defects since he hasn't seen anyone that looked this way. Back in the Forbidden Cities, this stuff was all over the news.

"Umm… I'm Sophie." I said, sounding stupid. Like he needs to know who I am. All he needs to know is where he is and how to get home.

Apparently Elwin had snapped out of his daze, and added, "You're in the Healing Center." I guess Elwin assumed that the boy was an elf. To me it was pretty obvious, but hey, who knows.

The kid got up and walked around the room, studying the strange Elvin machines. "I don't suppose you'll tell me why all of this looks so weird, 'cause it looks like I'm in _Star Wars_. Even though Elwin seemed thoroughly confused, I smiled. So he _was_ a human after all. Then I remembered something important: humans weren't allowed in the Lost Cities! They weren't even supposed to know we exist! _Stupid, stupid Sophie!_ I criticized. _Now we have to find out what to do with him!_

He probably noticed my change of expression, because he said, "What? What's wrong?"

I looked at Elwin for help, but he wasn't even looking at me. He was just staring off into space, probably pondering if he could cure the boy.

"Uh, I think we could talk at my house." I could imagine Keefe smirking at me. _Smooth_ , he'd say. I had to agree with Imaginary Keefe. Especially when I pulled out my Pathfinder from my satchel. But since I really had nothing to lose (and because I realized we have Washers) I created a path to my house. And in case you were wondering, I got my pathfinder last week. Now I use it as much as I can.

The boy's jaw dropped in amazement. "How'd you do that?" He asked. "That's the same thing that took me!"

As I explained how light leaping worked, I realized that he must have light leaped here without even knowing since he appeared out of thin air. I glanced at his wrist and noticed he didn't have a Nexus. Then he might be fading! But I thought it was more important to get him to Havenfield, so I guided him into the path.

When we were stepping into the light, leaving a confused Elwin, I wondered how he took all of this in in a couple of minutes. It's like impossible to not at least feel like you're gonna faint!

I also wondered about how much trouble I was gonna be in at home. _Grady will probably ground me for a couple of months_ , I thought.

And boy was I right.

 **(A/N) Again, not much to say, so… byeee!**

 **-NeonGreenFeathers (Verdi)**


End file.
